


Acts of Difference

by lostinbooks



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Different Courts (Steven Universe), During Rebellion Era (Steven Universe), F/M, Forced Fusion, I Tried, My First Fanfic, Other, Slow To Update, Warrior Pearls (Steven Universe), Working title
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9490655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinbooks/pseuds/lostinbooks
Summary: "War may sometimes be a necessary evil. But no matter how necessary, it is always an evil, never a good." ~Jimmy CarterGems from across Homeworld are displaced as the battles on Earth commences. As each finds their way to the war-torn planet, they will have to band together to stay alive. But in the heat of battle and conflicts, enemies become allies and   friends become foes. So when the dust settles and the winners are declared, only one question remains: Who can you trust?





	1. A Surprise

Several cycles before the Rebellion…

Variscite 4ZX hacked away at the tip of the injector embedded in the wall, puffs of dust coating her multi-colored body. Wiping her brow, 4ZX grinned as she looked around the darkened kindergarten, filled with sodalities and a few variscites. 4ZX was excited; she was happy to get out of the dark, dreary offices where Homeworld used to station variscites. Due to their fluorescence, variscites were sent to colonizing missions nowadays.

Going back to work, 4ZX though about the new mandate sent out by her Diamond. _Clink!_ Before the mandate, only a few variscites were able to go on colonizing missions, though 4ZX had no idea why. _Clink!_ Why were they made fluorescent, if not to be a worker? _Clink, clink!_ But who was she to disobey her Diamond’s orders? There would not be traitorous thoughts in her mind. _Clink, clink, crack!_ The injector tip fell to the ground.

The planet’s two moons had risen by the time the group of worker gems were done tearing down the kindergarten. Filing into the Pink Disk, the newest ship for worker drones, 4ZX was swept up in the crowd of pink, green, and red gems. Stepping to the side into a hallway, the multihued gem discovered she had found a window.

4ZX took in the sight of the ravished planet, deemed ‘Shyne 372’ by the hematite overseer. In its hey-day, the planet had been a vibrant Kindergarten, making some of the finest gems Homeworld had ever seen. But over the years, having its sources dried up had turned the planet into a husk of what it had been. The worker gem shook her head. Where had all these sentimental thoughts come from? Variscites were not supposed to be emotional; they were to be workers. What would her Diamond say? She spun on her heel and walked down the corridors, now on a mission.

Passing several rooms, the green and red gem saw a sodalite and another variscite wrestling in one room, and a tourmaline researching injector designs in another. Finding what she was looking for, the door opened when 4ZX stepped in front of it, causing the two nephrites inside the cockpit to look up.

“What are you doing here?” Nephrite 3CI demanded of the intruder.

“I was wondering when we would be going back to Homeworld.” 4ZX answered, biting her lip. She was eager to get back to the planet, away from broken planets and traitorous thoughts. The nephrite looked nervously at her co-pilot.

“We aren’t going back to Homeworld.” The nephrite replied. "We're going to Terra-1." Nephrite 3CI fiddled with some buttons and caused an unknown force to shove Variscite 4ZX out of the room.


	2. Emotions Aren't For Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An intruder shows up and a search brings fruit.

4ZX stared into space. The two words swirled in her mind, dominating her world and making her core throb. _Not Homeworld, not Homeworld, not Homeworld.._

Two whispered words shattered the silence.

“Not Homeworld.” Reality came rushing in, and with it, her senses. Variscite 4ZX blinked rapidly, stunned. Why was she leaning against the cockpit door? What was-oh her Diamond, the door was open, _the nephrites were looking at her-!_ 4ZX’s feet moved of their own will and carried her to the next corridor over. 

"Why did I do that?! Why, why, why.." 4ZX groaned, having gained control of her body once again. She slumped against the wall. She knew she was emotional, though she wasn't supposed to be; first and foremost, she was a gem of Pink Diamond's! Her Diamond was the most combative, the strongest, the best Diamond. And she was a variscite, a worker for stars' sake! She was only supposed to work, not think like a Zircon. She was ruining her good Diamond's name and those of other varsities by being an affront to their kind! Drowning in self-loathing, 4ZX was startled when someone touched her soldier. 

"Hey-" 

"Oh who-AAAH!" 4ZX's worries were forgotten as she found herself looking into a gem's eyes. Specifically, a pearl's. Trying to scoot away, Variscite was scared to shattering. A _pearl_ , a _pearl_ who was on a _worker ship_ , of all places! Oh her Diamond, _whose pearl was it?_

The pearl wrenched back in terror. Dimly, 4ZX registered that it must belong to the hematite or a moonstone. It was pale grey, with long voluminous hair and a skintight suit. It had something attached to its arm..Variscite squinted at the retreating figure to see it. 4ZX then realized what had happened. “Oh, shards.” She started running.

Half an hour had passed when 4ZX ran past another pink corridor. She was now in another part of the ship entirely: the holding cells. The frustrated gem scanned the hall, just like the last fifteen times. And like the last two times, she stopped. What was she doing, _again?_ She had to figure out where this ship was going; what Terra-1 was, not run off after some lost pearl! This was why she was shunned by the other variscites; she was too curious! Running after a lost pearl; as if it was her _purpose;_ it wasn’t! Her _purpose_ was to be a _worker_ , and right now, she needed to _work_ on what Terra-1 was. Variscite stomped off, having now sorted herself out.

In the next pink corridor, the mystery pearl slinked out of the shadows, a predatory grin gracing her face.

4ZX paced in the multi-function room, her thoughts swirling. A square pink room in the heart of the ship, connected to one wall were holographic computers. The other three walls were filled with doors, leading to several other working stations, like a room for designing injectors, holographic arenas, a- _focus! She needed to_ _focus!_

4ZX shook her head. She was distracted easily, like always. What she needed was to _work on it._

Varscite started talking out loud. "OK, the nephrite pilot said Terra-1. We aren't going to Homeward, but instead to this planet." She flung her hands in the air. "But what _is_ Terra-1? I don't know, therefore, I need to know." 4ZX ended confidently. Now assured of a plan, the multihued gem sat down at one of the computers and started to type.

'Planets' only showed a map of the ones they had already been on. 'Terra-1', she needed pilot clearance to see it. 'variscites' were useless. 'Pink Diamond' brought up gorgeous pictures of her Diamond, she didn't know that sards could make art so beautiful but what was that one-4ZX closed the tab. 

'defect'- She backspaced.

'destination' 4ZX found her answer.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments or constructive criticism. I always want to know what I did wrong/right, much like 4ZX ;)


End file.
